


Nanny Cam

by sluttyten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Single Parent Yuta, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: Yuta is a single dad away on business. You’re the nanny he’s trusted with his daughter for the week. But when the nanny cam picks up something interesting, Yuta decides it’s time he confronts you about his actions and your own.





	Nanny Cam

**Author's Note:**

> based off the requests: your last post honestly… your mind… the power it holds… i rly would like to imagine what the other members would be like in a scenario like that one. like single dads getting a babysitter akhdjhf // Broooooooooooooo, you should make a scenario out if the Yuta x nanny thing. That turned me on beyond belief djciejfkdckakd you are a goddess -☪

The baby was fussy and kept trying to push the teddy bear off the bed while you folded clothes. It was still fairly early in the day, you hadn’t even made your bed yet, but the baby had woken up early, so it was no surprise she was already tired again. You wished Yuta was there, she always calmed down when her father was around.

Just the thought of Yuta has you blushing where you stand. He’s an attractive man, kind and smart, talented and funny. The first time you saw him, when you showed up for the interview, you were almost struck speechless at the sight of this handsome man holding a tiny baby in his arms and looking at her like she ruled his world. Ever since you got the job, you’d found even more reasons to admire him, like the time you walked into the house and found him singing to her in the nursery, playing with her and smiling each time she giggled. 

It was a shame that he was away, but his job required it. You were lucky he trusted you enough to leave you in his house with his baby for a week.

You’re torn out of your fantasies about Yuta when his daughter screams and tosses the bear to the foot of your bed and keeps screaming until her face turns pink. You scoop her up, rocking and shushing her, but it does no good. She needs a nap.

You quickly pick up the basket of folded clothes and carry it on one hip with the baby on your other. She settles as you walk toward the nursery, and by the time that you place her down in her crib, she’s quiet and droopy-eyed. You flip on the musical mobile that hangs over her bed, spinning stars and moons over her head. 

You wait a few minutes, putting away the little clothes in the drawers they belong in, wait to see if she’s really asleep, and then you turn on the baby monitor, and head back to your room.

With the baby out, you’re almost guaranteed an hour or two of quiet. You could take the chance to catch up on sleep, but there’s a slightly more pressing matter at hand.

You’re horny. Incredibly so.

And now you’ve got some time to deal with it.

You waste no time in slipping out of your sweatpants and climbing into bed, tugging the covers up to combat the chill. Yuta likes his house cold and you will never understand why, but the mounds of blankets on this bed serve to keep the cold out. 

For a moment, you think in the quiet of the house you hear an unfamiliar whirring noise, but as soon as you touch your fingers to your clit over your panties, brushing down toward your entrance, you forget everything else. 

You think of Yuta, his handsome face, pretty lips, the shape of his fingers and how they would look sliding between your folds, taking you apart. You slide your fingers inside your panties, insert first one finger and then another, pumping your fingers and rubbing at your clit, wishing it was Yuta doing this. You buck your hips into your touch, feeling your wet walls constrict around your fingers and you moan his name, stretch out your legs as if you’ll be able to feel him if you do.

Your toes brush over fur, and you pause, taking your fingers away from your dripping center, and you flip the covers up. There, jammed at the foot of the bed is the baby’s favorite teddy bear. It’s strange to see it there, but you leave it, tugging the covers back up and go back to masturbating, never noticing the faint glow of the camera within the bear’s eyes.

_On the other side of the planet, Yuta sits alone in his hotel room, eating cold room service and flipping through TV channels to find a show that he can distract himself with. He misses his daughter. Her adorable giggles and the way she always seems to perk up when he enters the room. She’s the one thing in the world that he loves the most, his sunshine._

_And if he’s being honest, he misses her nanny too. You are beautiful and wonderful with the baby. No one else he interviewed could compare. And the more he thinks about his daughter and you, the more he wants to check in on them. He installed the nanny cam before he left. Planted it weeks ago so his daughter would get used to it, and while he’s been gone he’s tried not to use it too much. He trusts you. Really._

_He’s only checked it once or twice, and each time he either found his daughter holding the bear the camera was in, or he found you feeding the baby and laughing with her._

_What harm could it do to check again? He wasn’t really checking up to see if the nanny was actually nannying. He just wanted to see his daughter’s face._

_When the screen loads on his phone, for a moment Yuta thinks it’s broken. The screen is dark and he can’t see anything, only a shadow or two moving around. And then there’s a bright gleam of light on the screen, so bright that it startles him, and by the time it settles into a bearable brightness, the image is darkening again, but it maintains an average level of brightness. And the image he sees is not remotely what he’d expected._

_He recognizes those sheets. If he’s being honest he recognizes the panties too (but that was an accidental laundry mix-up once). For a moment he sits there bewildered, watching as you touches yourself through your panties._

_Yuta’s not sure if he should call you to make you stop, or if he should just turn off the camera and let you continue. After another moment of hesitation, he does neither. He knows it’s wrong to keep watching you, but it’s not like he’s filming it to share or anything. And you’re beautiful._

_When your fingers slide beneath your panties and your hips roll down onto your fingers, Yuta groans and drops his phone to the side. His pants have grown tight, and if he’s being honest, he could probably try spending this free time he’s got right now in the same way as you are. It’s been ages since he got laid, and a few weeks since he last masturbated to a climax._

_Yuta sighs and unbuckles his pants and kicks them off. He lifts his phone again, glances at the screen where he can still see you fingering yourself, and he runs his hand over his clothed erection, gripping himself through the fabric of his underwear. He wishes he could hear you too, but there’s no sound enabled for the bear cam. He wants to know if you moan or whimper, if you make any noise at all, or if you’re calling for a lover._

_He tugs his cock out through the opening in his briefs and spits into his hand, slowly starting to jerk off, watching you moving on the camera. Soon the panties you wear – white and lacy – have turned nearly transparent with how wet you are, and again he finds himself wishing that he had audio. He’s certain he’d be able to hear how slick you are and you must be moaning. He bets you sound beautiful when you moan._

_Yuta cums before you do. He spills down his hand and keeps pushing into his grip. This is the best orgasm he’s had since the last time he got laid. Even after his cock goes soft again, he watches you masturbating. He wonders if you’ve cum yet, if you need a penis rather than your fingers to help you out._

_When you finally squeeze your thighs together in the video, Yuta holds his breath. You twist around so you’re on your side, and your fingers appear, still rubbing at your pussy. And then a dark shape comes into view, vaguely foot-shaped, and the video goes dark._

_All at once it seems to hit Yuta. What did he just do? Watch his daughter’s nanny masturbating on the secret nanny cam? He imagines if you found out you’d be mortified, and probably think that he was just a creepy, perverted dad preying on nanny’s. You’d quit and he’d never get to see you again, never have such wonderful care for his daughter. But he can’t not tell you, can he?_

_Right then, Yuta vows that when he gets home, he’ll come clean._

It’s early when Yuta comes home. 

The baby was crying early again, and you’d just rolled out of bed in your skimpy tank top and shorts, and gone running to the nursery. 

In the mornings, the chill in Yuta’s house is even worse, and you silently curse his love of the cold as your nipples stand tall through the thin material of your top. It’s ridiculous that he could like it so cold. 

You turn the corner into the room and freeze. 

At first you don’t recognize the shape of the person standing beside the crib, holding the baby. Your first panicked thought is that a burglar has broken in and come for the baby. You’re already reaching for the (rather useless) stuffed giraffe that sits beside the door when you’re sleepy brain finally registers that it’s Yuta standing over the crib.

You sag against the doorway and sigh in relief, pressing a hand to your chest. “Oh thank god. I was scared there for a second.”

Yuta smiles at his daughter who is screaming happily (not crying as you’d originally thought). “It’s just me, Y/N. Was she good for you this week?”

You drop the giraffe toy and walk over to stand beside him. The baby makes a cheery noise and waves her hands at you, making grabby hands. Yuta seems reluctant to pass her over, and you can’t blame him. He’s had her back for all of five minutes after a week being deprived of her.

You step back and cross your arms in front of you, only realizing a moment later, after Yuta’s eyes fall to your chest, that you’re pushing your breasts up and showcasing your very hard nipples. You turn away and hurry to leave the room, calling back over your shoulder, “I’ll make us some coffee!”

You grab a sweatshirt from your room on your way to the kitchen, fighting down a humiliated blush as you pull it on.

Yuta appears in the kitchen ten minutes later, his daughter still in his arms. He looks happy and relaxed, and there’s a warm glow in his eyes that was definitely not there before he left. You like it. 

He sits her in a high chair, kissing her head and touching the back of her small hand before he comes over to join you beside the coffee pot. His hand brushes yours when you hand him a cup of it, and you quickly turn away and suppress a shiver.

When you turn back around, Yuta’s watching you still, appraising you over the top of his coffee. 

His gaze falls to your lips and you subconsciously lick at your bottom lip. 

“How was your trip?” You ask, glancing away to stare at the baby. She’s happily smacking her hands against the tray of the high chair, unaware of the strange tension between her father and you. 

“Not much happened,” He clears his throat. “But there was one interesting thing.” His cheeks are flushed when you look back at him, and you raise an eyebrow waiting for an explanation. Yuta takes a sip of coffee, swallows, sucks his lips into his mouth for a moment and then sighs. Without making eye contact with you, he says, “Her teddy bear is a nanny cam.”

All at once you realize what this is about. He must have seen you masturbating. To be honest, you would almost be relieved if he said it was something else, like the time you almost dropped the baby on accident, but something about Yuta’s posture and the way he won’t meet your eyes tells you this is about the masturbation. If he heard you, too, and knows that you were masturbating to the thought of him…

“Mr. Nakamoto, I am so sorry!” You say, sitting your mug down and feeling just moments away from crying from embarrassment. 

Yuta laughs and his fingers brush your hand. “Mr. Nakamoto? Since when have you been so formal with me?” You let your worry fade at his casual tone. “And you don’t need to be sorry. It’s a normal, human thing to do, and I should be the one apologizing. It was wrong of me to watch it.”

Your heart lodges in your throat. He  _watched_ it? How much of it? 

The baby screeches before you have the chance to ask, and Yuta moves over to her, lifting her from the chair and holding her above him so he can spin her around. She laughs and he sticks his tongue out at her. You want to laugh too, to be pulled into the happy and cute moment, but instead you’re caught in your thoughts.

Yuta watched you masturbating. Or he at least saw enough to know that’s exactly what you were doing. 

You want to kick yourself for not taking the bear out of the bed when you saw it. Maybe if you had then all of this could be avoided. No awkward masturbation talks with the boss. No matter how hot you found him to be, you didn’t want to talk about this with him, not when it would only lead to more awkwardness.

You start making breakfast, and by the time that the eggs are done frying, Yuta’s sitting beside his daughter, feeding her bits of dry cereal between bites of yogurt. He doesn’t seem to be any more eager to discuss the masturbation topic than you are, and you’re grateful for it.

Later that night after Yuta’s put her down for the night, he sits down on the sofa with you. Technically speaking, you’re not a live-in nanny except for when he’s gone, so you should have left that morning when he got back. But he was home a day early and you’d rented out your room at your apartment for the week and wouldn’t be able to move back in until the following day. 

Yuta was gracious enough to let you stay another night.

But that meant this: sitting in awkward silence on separate ends of the couch, watching TV and avoiding talking about the topic from that morning. Everything was mostly fine until a sex scene between the two main characters of the show you were watching came on the TV.

You reach for the remote at the same moment as Yuta, and when your hands touch, you jerk yours back like you’ve been burned. Yuta quickly hits buttons on the remote, frantically trying to make the sex scene disappear. The screen goes dark and a symbol appears that means that he’s just turned on the old dvd player. 

You slouch down into the couch, trying to hide the blush on your face. When you glance over at Yuta, he’s not looking at you in the way that shows that he’s really trying not to look at you, and there’s a faint hint of a blush fading down his neck. 

The movie that loads is an anime that you’ve watched once before. Just two months ago sitting right there in the exact same spot. That time Yuta had been a bit closer to you. You’d both been laughing talking about the cute thing the baby had done, and Yuta insisted that you stay until the rainstorm outside passed through, so he put the movie on in the meantime, and tried to show it to his daughter, but she was too distracted by her newly discovered hands to care much for the screen.

Now things are much different. Awkward and quiet.

“Y/N,” Yuta says after a few more quiet moments. You’d been staring at the screen, seeing only blurry shapes and colors, unfocused on the story. “Can we talk, please? I understand what you’re probably thinking about me, and I just want…”

“How much did you see?” You ask, the question bursting from you before you could stop it.

Yuta rubs his hands over the back of his head nervously. “Well, I mean, I guess most of it.”

Your heart leaps in your chest and then plummets into your stomach before bouncing up and sticking in your throat where it takes on a hummingbird’s pace. He saw  _most of it._

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, but I was surprised. And then. Well.” He closes his eyes and drops his head back against the sofa. “I understand if you want to quit. If you hate me and think I’m a creep.” 

You press your palms against your thighs. Suddenly you feel very warm and you’re very aware that he’s not actually sitting all that far away from you. Yuta’s only a foot or two away, and he’s wearing comfortable clothes such as gray sweatpants which have you feeling tingly on top of everything else. You can almost see the bulge of his dick.

You draw your eyes away from his lap and back up to his face. He’s watching you.

“Can I be honest with you?” You ask. 

Yuta nods.

You take a deep breath, and then begin, saying, “I’ve found you extremely attractive since the first moment I saw you. Every day I’ve known you, my crush on you has grown stronger. I’m an adult with healthy sexual urges, Yuta. I masturbate and have sex, and sometimes, when I’m doing that, I think of you.” You flick your gaze up to his face and find him watching you still. “The other day, I was thinking of you as I have done many times over the last few months. You’ve been honest with me today. It’s time I’m honest with you.”

Everything is silent for a moment. And then.

“Oh thank god,” Yuta groans. He pushes forward, closing the space between you. His hand slides around the back of your neck, bracing you against the impact when his mouth crashes against yours. You immediately grab at his shoulders, tugging on his t-shirt, trying to drag him closer between your parted thighs. 

“I came to the thought of you,” He gasps between kisses. One of his hands rubs over your thigh, pushing your legs farther apart. “The other night, watching you touch yourself like that. I haven’t cum so hard in a long time.” He sponges kisses to your jaw and throat. “You’re so sexy.”

You tilt your head back, giving him better access to your throat. 

His hand slides down between your thighs, touching you between the legs just slightly before he withdraws.

“Keep going,” you tell him, taking hold of his hand and pushing it back against where you’ve grown wet for him. “Touch me.”

Yuta groans and latches his mouth onto your throat, sucking and biting as his fingers push past your panties and brush against your folds. He strokes his fingers against you, smiling into your throat when he feels just how wet you are for him.

You sink back against the arm of the couch, and at the same time Yuta presses his fingers inside of you. 

“Oh, god, Yuta.” You curl your arm around the back of his neck and drag his mouth down onto yours. You squeal when he drags his fingers over your G spot, and he smiles into the kiss, still stroking against your walls. 

“Does it feel good, Y/N?” His lips tease the corner of your mouth. “Did you think about me the other day when you were doing this? My fingers inside of you?”

His erection nudges against your leg, and you make a pleased noise for him. You can’t tell him about all the times you’ve fantasized about him touching you. Of his lips on your skin, his fingers pressing bruises into your thighs as his cock takes you to the point of bliss. You want to tell him, but you just can’t bring yourself to do it.

Yuta kisses the corner of your mouth again, and pumps his fingers inside of you. He scissors his fingers apart inside of you at the same moment that he presses his lips to the juncture of your throat and jaw. Your thighs twitch. You moan and grab his wrist, not to stop him, only to try and push his fingers deep, make him touch you in the place that will make you go all soft and gooey again.

He laughs, and again his erection grinds down against your leg. “You want me so bad, don’t you? Feeling a bit horny, honey?”

Of course you do. Yuta grins at you like he’s won something, having you all desperate and soaking wet for him. As if he’s not rock hard in his sweatpants just from your pussy around his fingers and a little kissing.

You plunge your hand down the front of his sweatpants and wrap your fingers around his dick. His hips buck forward into your touch, and you lean up to capture his lips in a kiss, slowly moving your hand along his cock. Yuta moans and curls his fingers inside of you, pushes closer to you until you’re completely pressed together.

Your arm is smashed awkwardly between your body and his as you continue jerking him off, but you can’t bring yourself to care much about that when Yuta’s still fingering you, his thumb gliding in circles over your clit. You pant into the kiss, and your free hand grapples with Yuta’s shirt, attempting to tug it off of him or at least push it up his chest.

When he starts dropping his hips to grind against you, you pull your hand away from his cock and grab his hip instead. His still-clothed cock rubs against your clit and he lazily pumps his fingers inside you, more focused now on humping against you. 

Distantly, there’s a cry that pierces through the haze of sex. 

Yuta drops his head to your shoulder and groans. “I should go take care of her.”

You close your eyes and sigh, dragging your fingers over his skin and humming a sound of assent. The baby’s cries get louder and louder. Yuta presses a kiss against your cheek and you open your eyes to watch him peel himself away from you. He stands up, tugs his shirt back down, adjusts his erection in his sweatpants, and subtly wipes his fingers off on his shirt.

“Don’t move.” He smiles and points a finger at you. “I’ll put her back to bed, and then I’ll be back.”

His daughter definitely inherited his lungs, you think as she somehow gets even louder. 

You sit up and run your fingers through your hair, calling after him as he hurries to go calm her down, “Or I can meet you in bed!”

“That sounds even better!” Yuta calls over his shoulder, disappearing from view. 

You smooth your clothes back into place, knowing that you’re probably flushed and wrinkled and looking just like you’ve been making out and getting off with Yuta. For a moment, you allow yourself to laugh at the absurdity of it all, the luck and the course of events that have taken place.

And then you straighten up and head for Yuta’s bedroom. You’ll be ready for him when he gets there. 


End file.
